Tropical Storm Pik Ning
Tropical Storm Pik Ning (Traditional Chinese: 熱帶風暴碧寧) is a tropical storm that affected Nicholas City, while making landfall in the City of Watersauga in the early morning hours of 15 June 2013. Formed from a tropical wave on 12 June, it was the first tropical cyclone of the 2013 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season. It briefly affected the kingdom's capital city with its outer heavy bands of rain and strong winds, and subsequently made landfall near Portas do Cerco in the City of Watersauga. Damages have been reported minimal there. Storm history An area of tropical disturbance is forming in the warm waters located about 1,500 km ESE of the National Capital Region. The National Meteorology Bureau of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas has identified that this tropical wave has a HIGH chance of becoming a tropical cyclone. It was moving rapidly towards the northwest. At 15:15, 12 June, 2013, the system has been upgraded to a tropical depression, as the system has deemed a sufficient rotation, with a sustained maximum wind speed of 50 km/h at its centre. It received the number designation of 001. The storm continues to intensify, and by 10:30 of 13 June, the storm receives a designation of a tropical storm, and named Pik Ning（碧寧）. As Pik Ning moves into the 800 km radius of Nicholas City, the NMBILN issues the first Tropical cyclone warning signal (Signal No. 1 Standby) at 19:15 of 13 June. Pik Ning continued to move NNW towards the western portions of Long Region. Pik Ning made landfall as a tropical storm in western Long Region at 14:15 of 15 June, with a sustained wind speed of 67 km/h. The storm quickly weakened and dissipated inlands near Neopian City. Impacts Nicholas City :Highest tropical storm signal of the area: At 08:30, 14 June 2013, Pik Ning was 450 km ESE of Nicholas City, and the city begins to see stronger winds. At 09:00, 9 of the 16 anemometer stations in the city have recorded sustain winds over 41 km/h. The NMBILN thus issues Signal No. 3 Strong Winds at 09:30. The Education Bureau announces all kindergarten classes and special school classes are cancelled for the day. Pik Ning was the closest to Nicholas City between 11:00 and 14:00 of that day. Its outer circulation was bringing pockets of heavy rain to the region, triggering the NMBILN to issue Severe Thunderstorm Warning and the Amber Rainfall Warning. Parts of the city, especially outlying islands to the south, have seen wind gusts of up to gale strength. Pockets of heavy rain brought over 70 mm of rain within hours, which caused flash flooding in the southern parts of the city. Some buildings in the area are significantly damaged. Warning History Below is a list of warnings issued during the duration of the storm affecting the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas, and their respective durations: |signal = 1 |current storm name = Tropical Storm Pik Ning |issuedA = 13 June 2013, 17:15 - 14 June 2013, 09:30 |previous storm = Severe Tropical Storm Soa (2012) |next storm = Tropical Depression Two }} |signal = 3 |current storm name = Tropical Storm Pik Ning |issuedA = 14 June 2013, 09:30 - 21:20 |previous storm = Severe Tropical Storm Soa (2012) |next storm = Typhoon Poplar }} Pik Ning Category:Meteorology